Roxanne Majors
by ForeverBowie
Summary: Roxanne Majors is a bright young girl who is Brad and Janet's daughter. Columbia hates her and will do anything to get rid of her. This is pretty much a life story about Roxanne.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a fanfic I came up with for Rocky Horror. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rocky Horror. .**

Chapter One

Birth of Roxanne Majors

One year later after Frank tried to seduce both Brad and Janet and Riffraff had died of a morphine overdose, there was going to be a new family member of the Majors. Janet was now eight months pregnant and had these huge cramps and was very moody.

"Ahhhhh, Janet there you are. Magenta says you need to eat more. Here's an apple,"

"Cut the crap, Frankie. I'm perfectly able to take care of myself and the kid. I don't need your health advice! As if you're a real doctor anyway..."

Frank sighed and threw the apple in the trash bin and Janet waddled out of the room. Then all of a sudden, she gasped.

"Oh my god, my water just broke..."

"OH SHIT! BRAD!"

Magenta had driven both Brad and Janet to the nearest hospital. Fortunately the baby wasn't born in the backseat of the car! Roxanne Majors was born weighing seven pounds, at 10 pm and crying. Franknfurter and Columbia had come later and were asleep in the waiting room.

"Do you think someone should wake them up?" asked Brad holding Roxanne.

"Definitely," said Magenta and walked over to the waiting room.

Frank had a Transvestite Weekly magazine on his lap and Columbia had rested her head on a bookshelf next to her. Suddenly...

"Get your fat lazy asses up! The baby's here!"

Frank woke up with a start and nudged Columbia awake.

"Why did you have to wake me up? I was having that dream where I was on "So You Think You Can Dance," complained Columbia.

"Stop complaining, this is a big moment for them," snapped Frank.

They went inside the room to greet Roxanne. Frank got to hold her (he was even tolerant when the baby burped in his face) and Magenta took pictures of them. Columbia however was jealous she wasn't getting any attention. Typical. Groupie.

"Hey Frank, wanna have sex after this?"

"Not Now Columbia, I'm playing Peekaboo with Roxanne,"

"I don't see what the big deal is. Tons of baby girls are born every year. She's nothing special she'll probably be a slut like me,"

"COLUMBIA!" snapped Frank.

Brad looked furious, Janet looked hurt and Magenta looked uncomfortable. Roxanne however had fallen asleep in Frank's arms.

"What? I'm telling the truth!"

"This is a special moment for the Majors and she is going to be a special young woman. If you can't behave you can leave,"

Columbia pouted then left. It was obvious she hated Roxanne, but Roxanne was not going to grow up to be a groupie in fact and Columbia would dislike her more and more...

**Please Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my fellow readers, after a long hiatus I am proud to present this fanfic! **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Rocky Horror or its characters. But I do own Roxanne Majors, just to let you know!**

Chapter Two

Roxy grew into a bright, playful, clever girl. When she was two, her first word was Rocky. At age five she learned how to read and write. She started working alongside FranknFurter as his lab assistant when she started High school. Columbia had been the lab assistant after Riff Raff's death, but was forced to hand it over to Roxy when she turned fifteen. Now she was going to turn sixteen and her birthday was in two weeks.

"Hey Frank," said Roxy as she came into work.

"Oh hello Roxy, can I ask you a very important question?"

"If the question is Did Columbia do anything after I accidentally broke Magenta's vase, I'd say yeah, she grabbed me by the hair and shoved me into the corner. Such a bitch, but Magenta stopped her just in time,"

"That was not the question dear, although I will make sure Columbia doesn't go unpunished for her actions. The question was what would you like for your birthday since you've reached an important milestone,"

"Oh you don't have to get me anything. My mom already gave me a laptop for school projects and is running to the store to get me The Sims. Plus there will definitely be one from Magenta, Rocky and family,"

"Oh nonsense, it's not every day that a pretty young thing turns sixteen. I shall have to think of something,"

Roxy sighed jokingly and began to pour some strange liquids into a vial. She pushed her light blondish brownish hair behind her ear. Roxy looked quite a bit like her mother, but had astigmatism just like her father leaving her with glasses.

Roxy worked and Frank excused himself from the lab to go across the street and get lunch at Subway. Dressed in normal clothes and make up less (think of a young Tim Curry without make up and all the glitter!) he drove to the center of town. He couldn't give away that he was an alien transvestite and was going to be stuck on Earth indefinitely. Frank was going to go in when he saw an ad for a 2001 Mustang. Frank abandoned his lunch to go to the car dealership.

"Hello my good sir, I would like to purchase the 2001 Mustang, how much?"

"A thousand buckaroos," replied the salesman who had a very strong Indian accent.

"How about nine hundred, this is going to be a sixteenth birthday present for my god daughter,"

"Do you think that just because I'm wearing a suit means that I make too much money already, a thousand it is,"

"Nine hundred, you shady asshole! If you were any poorer you'd be wearing rags for clothing instead of that pathetic piece of a suit you're wearing!"

"I am sorry, yelling at me will not solve your problem,"

"I am sorry I do not understand how to solve my problem, if you are a part of it," said Frank mimicking the salesman's Indian accent.

"You are being very racist and I suggest you leave before I kick you in your problem area," argued the salesman.

They went back and forth until Frank was escorted out.

Frank was going to have to resort to a Plan B. But then, he spotted a car in an abandoned alley. The car looked like it hadn't been used in years and was no 2001 Mustang, but with a little elbow grease it would look like a dream car.

Frank worked on the car for the rest of the time until Roxy's birthday. He gave it a new paint job, fixed the breaks, fixed the muffler and got a new license plate for it. Roxy's birthday came.

Roxy got home from school and dropped her bag.

"Hey guys, I'm home!"

Silence.

"Guys, where'd you go?"

All of a sudden, everyone jumped out and exclaimed "Surprise, Happy Birthday!"

Roxy gasped and then laughed. "Oh my god, you guys scared the shit out of me!"

"We got you a cake and forced Columbia to participate," said Magenta happily.

Columbia gave Roxy a look of daggers which made her gulp.

"So let's head into the dining room to open presents and have cake," said Janet guiding her daughter to the dining room and away from Columbia. Everyone followed.

They sang Happy Birthday and Roxy blew out the candles. Everyone cheered, except Columbia who pretended to be interested in the cake.

"Why don't I cut the birthday girl a slice of cake?"sneered Columbia.

"I'll do it, I'm the maid and I'm pretty sure I know how to cut cake," said Magenta and shot Columbia a look that said "I got my eye on you,"

"Well, does it matter? It's just a birthday there will be plenty of others and I turned sixteen at one point. Then my uncle got hit by a truck," Columbia blurted out.

Before Frank could put Columbia in her place, Roxy did it for him.

" Gee I wonder if your dad was driving the truck, maybe you got some genes from him,"

"Roxy, you are treading on thin ice," warned Janet but Frank shushed her.

"How dare you talk to me that way. You're only sixteen, I'm twenty two I've seen more of the world and this place. I also know more comebacks,"

"Really? Your eyes make you look seventeen, your pretty red hair makes you look twenty and your figure makes you look twenty three. Add them up and that's really how old you look as a whole,"

Janet's mouth dropped open, Brad looked uncomfortable and Magenta and Frank were trying hard not to laugh. Rocky wasn't paying much attention. Columbia however tried to attack Roxy, but Rocky and Frank grabbed her.

"That's enough of your actions, Columbia. Get out of our sight and take your pathetic excuse of a present for Roxy with you!" yelled Frank and threw Columbia's present at her.

Columbia took it, stormed all the way up to her room and slammed the door loudly.

Then Roxy opened her presents. She got The Sims computer game from her dad plus a webcam to attach to her laptop. Magenta gave her a gift card to Spencers and joked to get something for Frank. Rocky gave her a bra with matching panties set which made Roxy blush, Magenta laugh and Frank get horny.

She had fun despite Columbia's outburst, but little did she know. Columbia was plotting to get rid of the girl. She had a huge crush on Frank and loved him. She was a bit misguided and thought Roxy was trying to get to Frank when Roxy had no interest other than being friends. Columbia was in her room plotting away...

**Here's a nice long chapter for you. What will Columbia do? Plus did anyone bother to add seventeen, twenty and twenty three? lol Read and review please...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai :) I'm baaaaaackkk! Just got back from the mall got the cutest Paramore lanyard for my school ID. Yep we have to wear our ID's around our necks in school so yeeeaaahhhh...Does anyone like Paramore? Anyways, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Rocky Horror. Do own Roxy Majors. Don't. Steal. Her. lol jk XD**

Chapter Three

The day after her birthday was Saturday, so Roxy decided to have a celebration with her friends. They were going to go to the movies to see _Corpse Bride._ Finally at one in the afternoon when Frank was trying to teach her about hydraulics which Roxy found hideously boring, the door bell rang.

"Well I shall have to excuse you and not torture you or your friends about hydraulics, have fun," said Frank cheerfully.

Really? He noticed? I was trying to hide it. Roxy thought amusedly. She answered the door. Her two besties, Kelly and Amanda were there.

Kelly and Amanda were completely different people. Kelly was thin and tiny with mousy brown hair and big, wide chocolate brown eyes. She was pretty shy and passive. Amanda was on the chubby side, had dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes and had a loud obnoxious voice. In the past, Roxy and Kelly hated her because of her obnoxiousness and Kelly had a crush on one of the boys from the foot ball team named Jack. Kelly had told Roxy while they "went" to the bathroom (when really they were just trying to skip class) and little did they know Amanda was in one of the stalls. So the next day, everyone knew about Kelly's crush on Jack and teased her about it. Roxy had then confronted Amanda, punched her in the mouth and knocked her tooth out. Then a year later, Roxy was eating a hot dog and a friend was making her laugh. Roxy had swallowed the hot dog the wrong way and was choking. Amanda saw and did the hemlich on her. Since then all three of them were friends.

"Hey bestie, s'up!" hollered Amanda giving Roxy a really, really tight hug.

"Um, hey are we going now?" asked Kelly.

"Uh yeah, just let me get my purse," said Roxy running upstairs.

Roxy could not find her purse in her room. She asked her mom where it was. Her mom told her to retrace her steps while her dad said to "bend her damn knees and look for it," since clearly something was pissing him off. She asked Frank, but Frank had no clue. Finally when she was about to give up, someone grabbed her. Roxy let out a scream, but then she heard a familiar grunt.

"Oh it's you, Rocky. Do you know where my purse is?"

Rocky nodded his head, raced into Columbia's room and found it.

"That's strange, I could have sworn I left my purse in my room. Oh well, thanks Rocky," and Roxy patted his head and ran to join her friends.

Amanda was a High School Senior and had her license, so she drove them to the movie theatre. Roxy only had her permit and Kelly had nothing at all. They went up to the ticket counter.

"Three tickets for _Corpse Bride_ please?"

"Thirty bucks," barked the woman at the counter who was obese, looked very rude and the stench of ranch dressing filled the air.

Roxy got out her purse, but to her shock her wallet wasn't there and neither were her house keys.

"What the hell, I know my wallet was in there and my keys," mumbled Roxy.

"Roxy...what's going on," asked Kelly nervously.

"My damn wallet and keys are missing. That bitch Columbia must have stole them!"exclaimed Roxy clearly upset.

"Oh well looks like you three children aren't going to see _Corpse Bride_. Good too, less mess in the theatre," said The woman crabbily.

"Hold on, I have money," said Amanda rooting through her pockets and found twenty bucks.

"Here's your money bitch, don't spend it all on Mc Donalds," said Amanda loudly in the lobby of the theatre.

"Why you son of a..." started the woman but Roxy, Amanda and Kelly had run into the theatre giggling.

"That. was. AWESOME!" cried Kelly the loudest she'd ever spoken.

"Yeah I know right, Amanda thank you I owe you," said Roxy grinning.

"Just please promise me you won't knock anymore of my teeth out. I don't wanna wear dentures before college," joked Amanda.

The movie was good, unlike Charlie and The Chocolate Factory which Tim Burton did slightly ruin. Amanda drove Roxy and Kelly back to their houses.

"Hello Roxanne, did you have a good time?" asked FranknFurter.

"Yeah, I love Tim Burton movies," said Roxy.

"Did you have enough?" chimed in Columbia innocently.

"Oh I had more than enough, but yeah, _Corpse Bride_ was awesome. Waaaay better than Charlie and The Chocolate Factory which sucked," said Roxy.

"FRANKIE! Do you not see how much of a bitch Roxy is! She can't even express her opinion without putting down other peoples down!" whined Columbia. But Frank had gone to the lab to check on a new girlfriend for Rocky.

"I wasn't putting your opinion down and I know you were the one who stole my cash and keys. You do realize that I'm a straight A student and am planning to go to MIT for college. I'm going to have a better future than you, slut," said Roxy making a face like something had died on Columbia's shoe.

"You better learn to hold your tongue. Otherwise Mommy and Daddy won't be around to see their little girl graduate,"

"Is that a threat? Because I'm pretty sure Frank won't be pleased and will call the cops,"

"Oh please, you're just a pathetic little spawn of your stupid mother...did you know she almost had sex with Frank...I couldn't..." Columbia couldn't get much farther. Roxy was not a threat and was not violent unless provoked and threatened like she was now. But she had punched Columbia in the jaw and knocked her tooth out. Not only that, but Columbia was unconscious.

Deja. Fucking. Vu, thought Roxy a bit freaked out of her actions and hurriedly and swiftly dragged Columbia's unconscious body and stuffed her in the trunk of Frank's Toyota in the garage.

**Wow. This is a lot to take in lol XD So yeah, Roxy may be very smart but has a sassy and edgy side to her. What did you think of this chapter? Isn't Amanda hilarious? Please read and review. Rock on...\m/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my fellow readers, get ready for the next chapter. It'll be great!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rocky Horror or its characters. Awesome movie though!**

** Chapter Four **

Roxy was very quiet for the rest of the day. She was at dinner now picking at her food. Magenta had made mac and cheese which was Roxy's favorite but she couldn't eat.

"You've hardly touched your mac and cheese. Did Columbia tell you to go on a diet?" asked Magenta concerned.

"No I'm just not hungry," mumbled Roxy.

"Say where is she? I haven't seen or heard her complain in a few hours," said Frank suspiciously.

Before Roxy could finally tell everyone the truth, the dining room doors slammed open.

Columbia's hair was askew, her signature groupie outfit was torn and crumpled and there was a bit of oil and dirt on her face. She was really pissed.

"Alright you little brat, I know you were up to this while I was knocked out! Tell everyone what you did!"

Magenta was in shock, Frank was trying hard not to laugh, Brad looked appalled and Janet had this stern look on her face. Rocky however was eating like nothing ever happened.

"Why what did she do?" asked Magenta protecting Roxy.

"I was just trying to be nice and share my opinion with her and she knocked me out and stuffed me in the trunk of Frank's car,"

"Not true, she totally bashed me and threatened to kill my parents," argued Roxy.

"Roxy there was still no reason to do that. You are grounded for two weeks," said Janet.

"But..."started Roxy.

"Janet, you have no idea how Columbia can be..."started Frank.

"That's final, now go say you're sorry to Columbia,"

Roxy went up to Columbia who had a smirk on her face.

Roxy totally lost it.

"I'm so sorry that you're a nasty bitch and sleep with Frank all the time. I'm so sorry you hate me just because Frank is close to me, but, I don't like him that way and you should just..."

"ROXY!" shouted Janet.

Roxy stormed up to her room and the sound of a vase breaking filled the mansion.

"Columbia, may I speak to you alone," said Frank clearly pissed.

"Frankie...wouldn't you rather just..."

"Now before another vase bites the dust,"

"Kay,"

Frank and Columbia went to the lab. The sounds of Frank yelling at the top of his lungs and Columbia pleading and crying could be heard during the rest of dinner.

"Well, this is lovely," said Brad sarcastically.

"Be quiet or I'll ground you too," snapped Janet.

Roxy was sobbing into her pillow. She had had enough of Columbia being nasty to her. She didn't know why Columbia hated her. She had done nothing to the witch. She almost regretted being born until there was a knock on her door.

"Roxy, can I come in?" came Frank's voice.

"Leave me alone!" yelled Roxy sounding like a girl who hadn't taken her prozac at all today.

Nevertheless, Frank came in and sat on Roxy's bed.

"This sucks, I hate living here. Columbia's just jealous because she wants you as her stupid playmate. I don't even like you...well not like that,"

"I know, Roxy. I'm sorry I let it get this far, from now on I'll keep a closer eye on her," said Frank and gave Roxy a hug.

A few seconds later something finally sparked inside of Roxy. She felt butterflies in her stomach and didn't want to let go. She tried to shake it off but couldn't.

Frank finally let go, much to Roxy's dismay and said "You mean a lot to me and if you want to go to the lab right now to get your mind off things, you're more than welcome. I could use some help on the girlfriend for Rocky,"

Then he left and Roxy decided she really needed to go to the lab. She really wanted to be with Frank, but Columbia would probably kill her if she found out. After a few minutes hesitation, she left to go to the lab.

**What did you think? Twist in the story, might be rated M later but I'm not sure. Just warning people who don't like that kind of stuff... Please comment and favorite. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai :) a special surprise in this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RHPS period.**

** Chapter Five**

Roxy walked to the lab. Thoughts swirling in her mind. How come she had feelings for Frank? Would Frank like her back? Would Columbia's rage and jealousy build up even more? Roxy bumped into her dad while going to the lab.

"Oh hi daddy,"

"Roxy if you are trying to sneak out of the house, please don't. Your mom has enough shit on her plate,"

"No I'm not and is mom ok?" asked Roxy suddenly nervous. But Brad had disappeared. Roxy shrugged it off and entered the doors to Frank's lab.

"Um hey, Frankie," greeted Roxy her heart and insides jumping up and down.

"Oh hello Roxy, just in time. I have a surprise for you!" cried Frank running over to her.

Frank half dragged Roxy out of the lab and into the storage.

"Whoa...hey where are you taking me?" asked Roxy as she was being dragged.

In the room, there was Rocky and a young girl with long blonde hair and glasses. She was wearing an aeropostale hoodie and sweat pants and they were holding hands.

"Oh my god, is this what you were talking about!" exclaimed Roxy happily.

"Yes, her name is Roxanne Majors Jr. I named her after you," said Frank proudly.

"Thank you, I'm honored,"

Roxy then gave Frank a hug. She felt the same symptoms as a few hours ago after dinner flare back up. What was going on? Roxy only hoped that Frank felt the same way otherwise it felt like her heart would shatter.

Frank's POV: As Frank returned the hug, he felt his heart flutter and his manhood hardening in a wonderful way. What was going on? He felt like he wanted to be with Roxy and not in a playmate way at all.

Frank was about to kiss Roxy's head and hold her closer when the door burst open.

It was Magenta and she cried "Roxy come quick, something wonderful happened, to the hospital now!"

"Why are we heading to the hospital? asked Roxy confused.

"You have a sibling!" exclaimed Magenta.

Roxy's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Then she turned to Frank.

"I'm sorry I can't go right now, I have to conduct an important experiment. I'll meet you at the hospital at about 1 am," said Frank smiling a reassuring smile.

Roxy felt a little disappointed but she managed to get into her car and Magenta drove with her since Roxy still had her permit and hadn't taken the driving test yet.

Magenta hurried Roxy out of the car, into the hospital and through the hallways. Roxy felt a bit tired and was definitely not looking forward to school tomorrow. Magenta read her mind and told her that she would not have to go to school tomorrow and could sleep the whole day. Roxy went in and saw her mom in the hospital bed, holding her new baby sister as she could tell by the pink cap, her dad snapping photos and Columbia glaring at her which Roxy tried to ignore.

"Oh my god, she's so beautiful! What's her name?" asked Roxy.

"Mikayla," said Janet smiling.

"Can I hold her?" asked Roxy and Janet handed her the baby.

Roxy smiled at Mikayla, who tried to grab Roxy's glasses with her tiny little fists.

"Congratulations, this one is more fascinating than the last birth," said Columbia putting on a mock smile.

Roxy was about to say something when Janet intervened.

"Columbia treat my daughter with respect or otherwise you will take more hell from me than you did with Frank," barked Janet.

Columbia scowled and busied herself with a People Magazine.

"Hello everybody!" exclaimed Frank as he walked right in.

He saw Roxy holding Mikayla and asked "My my, who is this pretty young thing?"

"This is my baby sister, Mikayla," said Roxy grinning.

Frank took Mikayla from Roxy's arms and started talking to her.

Mikayla then peed on Frank's chest and started crying.

Instead of getting pissed, Frank tried to calm the crying baby down and started rocking her.

"Wow Frank you're really good with children," observed Roxy.

"Thank you," said Frank giving her his signature, sexy smile.

**So what did you think of the surprise? And isn't Franknfurter so sexy? Please read and review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Not much going on. Looking forward to the holidays here's a Christmas present!**

**Disclaimer. Do. Not. own. .all**

** Chapter Six **

5 years later...

Roxy put the last thing in her suitcase and looked around her room one last time. She was going to miss sleeping in that room. Roxy was finally going to college out in Tennessee. After two years of going to community college in her hometown, she was going to a four year college there. She was going to miss her parents, her little sister Mikayla who was going to Kindergarten soon, Magenta who cleaned up her messes, Rocky and maybe even Columbia being a bitch now and then. Most of all she would miss Frank. Roxy had harbored her infatuation with Frank for five long years. When she first had a crush on him at the tender age of sixteen, she was way too young. There were a few hugs after the day Mikayla was born, but they both knew of the age difference. Now that Roxy was twenty one, she was off to college far away. She knew she would come home for breaks and visit but a relationship with Frank would probably be complicated. Roxy wheeled her suitcase down the steps.

"That's the last of it,"

"Okay, I'm going to miss you so much. It seems like yesterday you were taking your first steps and learned how to say Rocky's name," said Janet with tears in her eyes.

"Have fun, mind your professors and no bringing boys to your dorm," joked Brad which earned him an eye roll from Janet.

"Congrats, you've earned it," said Magenta grinning.

"Well...I guess even though you are kind of a brat. You're my brat and I guess I'll miss you...thats all your getting out of me. Frank forced me to say all this," said Columbia but Roxy could see she was lying about the last part.

"Roxy, don't go! Who'll go with me on my first day to school?!" cried Mikayla.

"Magenta is going with you, maybe if you're good she'll get you a treat," whispered Roxy in her little sister's ear whose eyes went wide at the idea.

Frank was the last to say good bye. His face looked like it was made of stone.

"Well done, it's been a pleasure having you here. Feel free to come back for the holidays,"

Roxy was disappointed about Frank's reaction but nevertheless gave everyone hugs then walked out the door into the taxi that was waiting for her and drove off.

Franks POV: After Roxy left, he started walking to his lab at a brisk pace.

"Frank where are you going?" asked Magenta worriedly.

"I just...need to work on a new project...and...keep myself...busy," Frank's voice cracked at the last word and he turned and ran to the lab.

Magenta exchanged a worried look with Janet.

Frank shut the door of the lab and tears ran down his eyes like a faucet making his makeup drip. He missed Roxy already and regretted acting a bit like a jerk before she left. He especially regretted not telling her his feelings. He should have done that ages ago and now he would most likely never get the chance to.

Frank dragged his way out of the lab and into Roxy's old room which was now going to be his room instead of sleeping on a cot in the lab. He threw himself on the bed and fell asleep. Magenta came in to find Frank asleep, shook her head worriedly and left.

She went into the kitchen where Janet was making a salad for dinner.

"I'm worried about him. He spent an hour in his lab crying and now that he's out, he's asleep on his bed,"

"Give him some time, Roxy leaving is a change for all of us,"

"Yeah but you don't understand what's going on,"

Janet looked at Magenta seriously.

"Why what's going on?"

Magenta took a deep breath.

"The day Mikayla was born Frank told me a secret that I think you should know. Frank is in love with Roxy,"

"What?!" cried Janet knocking a vase that splashed on Mikayla.

"You know what I said!"

"Mommy you ruined my pretty picture," whined Mikayla.

Janet sighed and said "Magenta I will talk to you after dinner in Frank's lab since now I am certain he'll be cooped up in his room overnight with a broken heart,"

Magenta nodded and Janet went to help Mikayla paint a new picture.

Magenta started cutting cucumbers for the salad.


End file.
